Hidden Truth
by getmebeforeigetyou
Summary: What If Mtt and Tai are not best friend and don't even know each other? Can T.K. change that? but what if he's got a thing for Tai? summary sucks but pleaz read the story and review... beg .


Hey folks I'm here to torture you with another taito which can be added to the already

existing pile of taito fanfics.lol

If you have something against boys hooking up with boys then it would be best you

leave NOW. You're warned so no sueing please... . Wouldn't do you any good

anyways coz I'm completely broke. drop

Disclaimer: We all know that digimon and especially tai,matt and t.k. are not mine.

otherwise digimon would have a VERY different plot and I would'nt have to write

fanfics... rofl

On we go with the story... hehe

Hidden Truth

Chapter 1

"Hey there, what's up?" I asked as I entered my brother's apartement. I knew

Matt would be home since my older brother wasn't that hot about socialising

and going out with whoever."Nothing big. What about you lil' bro?" came the

almost immediate reply from the kitchen area and I followed the voice until I

found Matt in front of the counter preparing dinner. "Well..." I began

hesitantly. "Spill it T.K. I'm listening." I wasn't so sure anymore whether it was

a good idea to ask my brother this special favour. "Hey I'm still waiting... and

definitely not ripping your head off if that's what you're dreading." I couldn't

help grinning at his comment. He always knew how to lighten up my mood.

I guess that's just talent. "Actually I feared something along those lines." I said

half joking, half serious.

At that point my brother must have realized that what I had to talk about, was

important. He put the almost finished dinner into the fridge, took out two cans

off coke and pushed me to the living room. We sat down on the couch and he

looked at me with this weird all-knowing look. "O.k. Now tell me. What's on

your mind?" the question was simple but not easy to answer, believe me.Not

when you're talking about this to your brother. "Thruth be told, a lot. I don't

really know where to start..." "Just start where you think it would be right." It

amazes me always how he came up with these sort of things to say. I was on

the verge of a nervous break down and he was as calm, cool and collected as

ever. And what freaked me out most: he was always right. But well I guess that's

talent... again.

"Did I tell you that a few girls of my class asked me to date them?" "Yeah, you

told me. What about that?" "I'm coming to that point... So you also know that

I turned them all down." he simply nodded yes with his head to no interupt me

which I was thankfull for. Honestly. "I always thought that I wasn't up to a

relationship at that time but well... things look quite different now. The point is

that I wasn't ready for that sort of thing with a girl..." Now it was out. I just

hoped Matt would get the hint. He can be oblivious sometimes even if other

people don't believe me."So what you're trying to tell me is that you're gay." It

was not that much of a question but well. "Yeah. That's about the message I

wanted to get through." "I see." Gosh he started again to freak me out. What on

earth am I supposed to think off an "I see."! Can't he just be straight forward

and tell me that he either accepts it or that he never wants to see me again

because he's disgusted by me? Argh... "And where's your problem now?" O.k.

To say I was surprised would have been the understatement of the century.

"Did you hear what I said? I. Am. Gay." "So you're gay. So what?" was his

simple yet very effective reply. "So you... you're not mad at me? You don't hate

me?" "Of course not... why would I? You're still same old T.K. Still my little

brother and I could never ever hate you!" I was so releaved after hearing Matts

words. All the time I was so afraid of his reaction. That he might never want to

see me again, that he might ignore me for the rest of my life..."

"Hey Teeks,come here." was all he said as he saw my tearfilled eyes and hugged

me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and couldn't hold back any longer...

all the sorrows and all my worries... they all came out finally. I calmed down

after several minutes and Matt let go to have a closer look at me. "You should go

and wash your face. No offense but your eyes are bloodshot and you just look...

well,yeah..." "That's what I call a hint... " I said jokingly but all the same did as he

said. It took me some time to recover but I think I did a pretty good job.My brother

was still sitting on the couch when I came in. He had made himself more comfortable

and was playing with his now empty can of coke. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm... things in general but actually more about how honest you've been with me

today. I feel honored you trust me so much. And I think it is also time for me to

come out of the closet." "Hang on a sec... are you trying to tell me..." "No I don't

think so. I'm not gay if that's what you think but I'm not completely straight either."

"So you're attracted to both sexes? You're bi?" "Well I refer to it as 'straight with a

twist' but there you go." he said with a grin on his face. "Wow. I never thought that

the going-to-be rockstar, would also have the hotts for guys..." I mocked him but

he knew I was only pulling his leg. "Look who's talking... Just go on lil' bro. The day

of my revenge will come...hehehe." he said with an evil hollow voice that sent shivers

down my spine. Have I told you that Matt can be very freaky at times!

Sorry I got side tracked. Might be the nervousness because I still haven't asked my

broto do me a very special favour. "Matt...?" "Oh dear god. What do you want?"

Talking about straight to the point. Looks like my brother really knows me all too

well. "Hm... The ting is, I wasn't quite finished yet..." "Who'd have guessed." Oh here

we go again.My brother's beloved sarcasm... what would we do without it!"Real

fun Matt!" "What?Id be nicer to me if I were you coz it's you who wants a favour,not

me." My older brother informed me with one of his mischievious grins. And as much

as I hate to admit it: he was right. And he knew that which made it even worse. For

me anyways. "Oh no T.K. I tell you it's not working this time!" but Matt knew as well

as I did that he couldn't resist my "deadly weapon" , my puppy-dog eyes. Hehe. My

point this time big bro. Matt ruffeled my hair a bit "O.k. come on. Tell me about that

special favour of your and I'll see what I can do about it. Deal?" "Yup" was my only

reply "Right. So tell me what's bugging you."

"It's going to take some time so you're warned! You kn ow I like to chat on the internet.

I've got MSN and ICQ and a few weeks ago I met this guy on ICQ. We chatted a bit

and it was real fun. We talked about everything and nothing and hours just flew by without

neither one of us noticing it. After that we met almost everyday on ICQ and we also

chatted about serious stuff. Thinking about it now we know quite a lot about each other.

He's really nice and always manages to cheer me up when I'm a bit down." I looked into

my brother's eyes to search for some kind of reaction but I found none. "On with the

story bro. There's got to be a catch somewhere." he grinned and I gladly continued "Well

the thing is that's he's like 4 years older than I am meaning he's just as old as you:19. I

sort of lied about my age and told him I'd be 19 aswell... and that's not the only thing...

He wanted a picture of me and I gave him one but not with me on it..." "Teeks please tell

me you didn't do what I think you did..." Matt asked cautiously "Yeah, sorry to say but I

sent him a pic showing you."

So that was out now. No tuning back. But to my surprise Matt was strangely calm

about everything so I continued my story. "since we always me on the internet he also

wanted us to meet in real life. And that's my prob. I don't really see myself showing up

at that meating with him having your pic in mind..." "So you're asking ME to go there and

meet up with this guy. Sometimes I start do doubt your sanity Teeks. I know absolutely

nothing about ... What's his name anyways? I can't just go there cos it's you who chatted

with him for hours and not me."

Matt had gotten off the couch and made his way to the fridge in the kitchen to grab another

coke. I followed him. "Please Matt. This is really important to me!" I begged desperately.

"You like him,don't you?" My more than observant brother asked me "Yeah, I really do.

He's grown so close to me but I'm sure he doesn't know how much he means to me. After

all it's better like this. We've talked about almost everything but not about our sexual

preferences..." I wispered softly and hugged my brother tightly as he layed his arms around

me. "Teeks you deserve to be happy and to find true love but I don't think this is going to

work if I meet up with this guy instead of you. And you didn't even tell me his name." "It's

Taichi but he told me to just call him Tai. Please Matt, do this for me. I can't tell you how

much it means to me!" Again I was back to my begging and again I used my puppy-dog

eyes... and again it worked...

"O.K. Teeks. This time yeah. But it's the first and last one.Understood?" "Matt you're

awesome. But that's nothing we didn't know before." With that I bear hugged my brother

and we just talked about random stuff til it was time to go to bed...

to be continued

so this was the first chap of my first fanfic in english. next one's going to be about matt,his "date"

with tai and what h thinks about him

p.s.: the review-button is your friend.lol )


End file.
